musicfandomcom-20200222-history
PopArt: The Hits
PopArt: Pet Shop Boys - The Hits is the fourteenth album by the UK electronic music duo Pet Shop Boys. It was released in 2003. PopArt is a compilation of Pet Shop Boys' top-20 UK singles along with two new tracks, "Miracles" and "Flamboyant" which have subsequently also been singles. The most notable exclusion was "Was it worth it?" (which was included in Discography) possibly because it only peaked at #24. Contrary to most "best of" compilations (including the earlier Discography), the tracks on the CDs are not arranged chronologically, but split into two categories. Neil Tennant and Chris Lowe split the tracks into ones they thought were pure pop music ("Pop") and the ones that they thought were more creative/experimental ("Art"). A special limited edition was released with a third CD, "Mix", appropriately featuring Tennant and Lowe's favourite remixes from their career. Unlike Discography, PopArt was never released in the U.S. due to legal concerns with their USA record labels. Track listing Disc 1 (Pop) # "Go West" # "Suburbia (video edit)" # "Se a vida e (That's the way life is)" # "What have I done to deserve this?" # "Always on my mind" (7" mix) # "I wouldn't normally do this kind of thing" (Beatmasters 7" version) # "Home and dry" (radio edit) # "Heart" # "Miracles" # "Love comes quickly" # "It's a sin" # "Domino dancing" (7" mix) # "Before" (radio edit) # "New York City boy" (U.S. radio edit re-edit) # "It's alright" (7" mix) # "Where the streets have no name (I can't take my eyes off you)" (7" mix) # "A red letter day" (7" mix) Disc 2 (Art) # "Left to my own devices" (7" mix) # "I don't know what you want but I can't give it any more" (radio edit) # "Flamboyant" # "Being boring" (7" mix) # "Can you forgive her?" # "West End girls" (7" mix) # "I get along" (radio edit) # "So hard" # "Rent" (7" mix) # "Jealousy" (7" mix) # "DJ culture" (7" mix) # "You only tell me you love me when you're drunk" # "Liberation" # "Paninaro '95" (single version) # "Opportunities (Let's make lots of money)" # "Yesterday, when I was mad" (single version) # "Single-Bilingual" (7" mix) # "Somewhere" (single version) Disc 3 (Mix) # "Can you forgive her? (Rollo remix)" # "So hard (David Morales Red Zone mix)" # "What have I done to deserve this? (Shep Pettibone mix)" # "West End girls (Sasha mix)" # "Miserablism (Moby Electro mix)" # "Before (Love to Infinity Classic Paradise mix)" # "I don't know what you want but I can't give it anymore (Peter Rauhofer New York mix)" # "New York City boy (Lange mix)" # "Young offender (Jam and Spoon Trip-o-matic Fairy tale mix)" # "Love comes quickly (Blank and Jones mix)" All songs not indicated otherwise are album versions. With the exception of "Heart", all songs released as singles in mixes or edits distinct from their album versions were included in their single versions. The vinyl version of the album (released as a three-records box set) as well as the french CD version contains "Paris City boy", one of the several international versions of "New York City boy" recorded by Tennant and Lowe. DVD A DVD was released at the same time as the CD editions. The sleeve artwork is the same, but the tracklisting is chronological. The videos to "Miracles" and "Flamboyant" were not ready when the DVD went to press, so are not included. However, there are bonus videos including both videos for "Opportunities (Let's make lots of money)", "Paninaro" which was released as a single in Italy, "Was it worth it?" which doesn't appear on the CD, "London" which was only released in Germany and extended videos to "Domino dancing", "So hard" and "Go West". The only other video that is missing is the 1994 Comic Relief single "Absolutely Fabulous", which remains unavailable on DVD. The DVD also features a commentary by Neil Tennant, Chris Lowe and Chris Heath. # "Opportunities (Let's make lots of money)" (1985 release) # "West End girls" # "Love comes quickly" # "Opportunities (Let's make lots of money)" (1986 release) # "Suburbia" # "Paninaro" (1986 Italy release) # "It's a sin" # "What have I done to deserve this?" # "Rent" # "Always on my mind" # "Heart" # "Domino dancing" # "Left to my own devices" # "It's alright" # "So hard" # "Being boring" # "How can you expect to be taken seriously?" # "Where the streets have no name (I can't take my eyes off you)" # "Jealousy" # "DJ Culture" # "Was it worth it?" # "Can you forgive her?" # "Go West" # "I wouldn't normally do this kind of thing # "Liberation" # "Yesterday, when I was mad # "Paninaro '95" # "Before" # "Se a vida e (That's the way life is)" # "Single-Bilingual" # "A red letter day" # "Somewhere" # "I don't know what you want but I can't give it any more" # "New York City boy" # "You only tell me you love me when you're drunk" # "Home and dry" # "I get along/E-mail" # "London" (2002 German release) # "Domino dancing" (Extended version) # "So hard" (Extended version) # "Go West" (Extended version) Category:Pet Shop Boys Category:2003 albums Category:Greatest hits albums Category:Parlophone albums Category:Pet Shop Boys albums